


Happy Birthday, Bakanda! [ENG]

by LucyTheCannibal



Series: D.Gray-Man Brithdays [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyTheCannibal/pseuds/LucyTheCannibal
Summary: Allen discovers it´s Kanda´s birthday... I wrote this in June and posted it in german, and I now finally translated it :3





	

"Hello Kanda..." "Shut Up, Beansprout!"  
Allen flinched. 'Wow, what crawled up his ass and died there?'"Has your rudeness reached a new level?", the whitehead asked, partly annoyed, partly amused.  
The Samurai just growled, crossed is Arms and sent a death promising glare to the  younger, before turning back to his soba. Allen pouted.  
"Bakanda...", he grumbled, while eating the massive amount of food, his usual. "What the hell is going on today?! Your mood is even worse than on most other days, Kanda!", Allen grumbled. 'Kanda is in a really bad mood...'  
The swordsman lifted his chopsticks in a threatening way.  
"My fucking mood, and my fucking life, is none of your damn  concern in any fucking way, Moyashi!" Said beansprout growled "It's ALLEN, Bakanda!", swallowed his last bit and walked out of the Cafeteria.  
"I suppose he doesn't even have a gag reflex...", the dark-haired man mumbled and, unknown to any people in the room, he smirked.

"My life is none of damn concern bla bla bla..." Allen was pissed. "Why is he always like this? And today it was even worse..."  
"MOYASHI-CHAAAAAN!", a certain always happy redhead shouted at him and hugged him from behind. "Lavi! What the hell are you doing?!", Allen huffed. "Sorry, Allen~" No really.  
"What do you want?", Allen asked depressed, which coughed Lavi's curiosity. "Why are ya so down? It's because of Yuu-chan, isn't it?" Lavi's grin gave Allen a weird feeling in his gut and he felt his face heat up. "He's even more dismissive than usual! What's going on Lavi?" Lavi's grin grew, which was kind of threatening to Allen. 'Like a pervert...'  
"Awwww Moyashi-chan. It's Yuu's birthday today!" The whitehead's heart began to race. "He hates his birthday, dunno why... hey, where are ya going?"  Allen didn't even listen to him anymore. 'Kanda's birthday...'

'I can do that... I can do that... he won't kill me... I think...'Allen gulped. He stood in front of a dark door made out of ebony, and behind that door was a moody samurai doing god-knows-what.  
The young exorcist lifted a trembling fist and knocked.  
'I'm so dead...'  
The doorknob turned and the door swang open. Allen's face went red as a tomato.  
Kanda stood in front of him, his long, pitch-black hair flew down his back. He lacked a shirt... 'Kanda... without a shirt...'The mysterious tattoo was freely displayed on his chest, stretching over his shoulder and upper arm, catching Allen's attention. His eyes roomed over the well defiant muscles and the toned chest, wandering up to the beautiful face of the older exorcist and his deep, dark eyes. "What business does a beansprout like you have in front of my door?", he asked annoyed.  
Allen blinked. "I-I... It's your birthday today and..." Kanda shrugged. "Who told you that?" His voice was tainted with wrath now. "Lavi..." The samurai rolled his eyes. "Ok, but that doesn't explain why you're here, Baka Moyashi." The mighty exorcist turned around, but left the door open for Allen. The whitehaired youth followed and closed the door. "I wanted to congratulate you, because it's your birthday..." "And why would you do that?"Allen gulped again. 'Now or never.'"Cause... Because... Close your eyes!" Kanda looked at him puzzled. "What?" "For your present. Close your eyes." The elder sighed and closed his eyes. Allen trembled, but he stood with his decision. 

Slowly, very slowly and carefully he took Kanda's face into his hands, stood on his tiptoes and softly kissed the samurai.  
Kanda's lips were soft and warm. Allen's heart seemed to explode.  
As fast as it began, it was over. "Happy Birthda, Kanda", Allen whispered, turned, and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Kanda thoughtfully touched is lips and smiled. This was the first birthday present, that he actually was happy about.


End file.
